The Unexpected Turn
by TerntUP
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Gohan, but what if he had a twin brother, with more potential than him? Bringing younger characters in. No flames about it though. DISCONTINUED! (Please check out new story; Fate Altered:)
1. Gohan look-alike

Chapter 1

Everything was peaceful, then the scream came. "AHHHHHHHHH GOKUUUU IT HURRTS!" Chi Chi screamed at here husband who was on the floor passed out from the wonderful, but yet disgusting view of Childbirth.

"Finally, it's over," Chi chi said with very little enthusiasm. "AHHHH, WHAT!? THERES ANOTHER ONE!?"

This is where our story takes a sharp turn that affects the world of dragon ball as we know it. As Chi-Chi looked at her sons, she decided to name one Einstein and the other Gosa. Goku after he woke up wasn't too fond of the name Einstein and suggested the name Gohan. Goku looked at his two new born sons with so much pride that the prince (who Goku doesn't know exists) of all 4 people would be put to shame.

"Chi-Chi, I can sense their enormous power levels! I can't wait till their old enough to train!"

CLANG!

Was the only sound after Chi chi mysteriously pulled a cast Kachin frying pan out of thin air. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN TRAIN! GOKU I TOLD YOU I WANTED OUR CHILD TO STUDY AND BECOME A GREAT SCHOLAR!" Chi-Chi said as Goku thought back to when Chi-Chi said that

" _Goku, when I give birth, I want our child to be a great scholar." Chi said rubbing her 8-month pregnant belly while talking to her husband who was currently eating a very abnormally large bowl of rice. "Huh, sure Chi-Chi."_

"But Chi-Chi, you said CHILD we have two." Goku said trying to reason with his wife.

"Okay Goku, you can train each for 4 hours each day when they come of age."

"YAYYY!" Goku said excitedly as he danced around the house with his children in his arms when he accidentally knocked over Chi-Chi's favorite China dish.

"Crap Baskets" was all Goku could say as he fled the house with his two children waiting for his wife to calm down.


	2. Bulma's Delima

Bulma Briefs was looking over new designs for her space ship she designed to explore the cosmos. (looks exactly like the one Goku uses to get to Namek)

She found an orb looking pod that kept saying "Destroy the Earth Kakarott" and gave coordinates for a distant planet.

Bulma decided, against her fathers wishes, to go to this planet and get away from the stress known as Yamcha.

"Okay dad, everything's prepped and read for takeoff." Bulma said excitedly as she was ready to go to space."

"Okay honey, you watch out for aliens okay?" Dr. Briefs said to his daughter as she climbed into her space ship.

"Wait", Bunny Briefs said as she handed her daughter a plate of her world-famous cookies

"if you see tights, make sure to say hello for us!" Bunny said as she remembered Bulma's older sister whom she hadn't seen in five years.

"Okay mom, I love you guys!" Bulma said over the loud noise of the round, space craft.

3 Weeks later

"Wow 3 weeks and space is still beautiful" Bulma said.

Bulma saw what looked like a comet streak by, but she thought nothing of it.

Vegeta, on his way to Earth decided to stop by the space ship he just passed and raid it for supplies.

Once he was in the ship he noticed a blue haired woman with very large curves and could very well be the envy of every woman of the galaxy.

Vegeta, deciding to see if Half-Breeds really are strong, sneaks up behind her, grabs her and whispers in her ear,

"Feel privileged, you will soon give birth to royalty.

After the woman was out faster than Vegeta's last planet he visited was off the map, he left and took off back to Freiza Planet 447 after hearing about some Jockstrap incident with Freiza, completely forgetting his mission to retrieve Raditz's brother Kakarott from Earth.

After waking up from her rape, Bulma immediately raced home in her ship as fast as she could, hoping she wasn't pregnant.

But oh, how sadly wrong she was.


	3. The Reunion

Soon after Bulma returned home, she gave birth to a wonderful daughter named Bra. Who looked just like her.

5 years later,

Goku was getting a last-minute training session in with his sons before their voyage on the nimbus to master Roshi's. (Gohan will look the same and Gosa does to but has the hair style as Mirai Gohan)

"Alright boys, time to go!" Goku said to his two boys as they eagerly jumped on the Flying Nimbus.

"Let's go dad!" a very excited Gosa exclaimed as he got comfortable on the small, puffy, yellow cloud.

"Yeah dad! Let's go!" Gohan yelled at his dad.

"Alright! Nimbus to Roshi's!" said Goku as the Nimbus took off towards Master Roshi's house.

"Come on Bra, we don't want to be late now do we?" Bulma said to her daughter who refused to get into the dress Bulma had picked out. "Don't you want to meet your Uncle Goku?"

"Yea!" Bra said as she quickly grabbed another dress and quickly put it on, which was a nice bright red.

"I really like this color mama." Bra said admiring the color.

"Sometimes, you're so much like me it scares me."

As Bulma arrived first and explained to everyone while Bra was playing with Turtle how she became pregnant with Bra.

As Goku arrived everything went the same as it did normally. Raditz comes, tells Goku about the Saiyans and easily overpowers Goku, takes Gohan and Gosa, throws them in a pod, and fights Goku and Piccolo as to which Gosa busts out of the bod with Gohan and both headbutt Raditz with a great amount of force, Goku sacrifices himself, and goes to train with King Kai. While Piccolo takes the two unconscious twins to train them.

All while Bra was thinking how cute Gosa was.


	4. The Saiyans Attack

To shorten up time, everything go to same as it did in the original series. Piccolo takes the two twins to train for the impending arrival of the Saiyans. Krillin, Tien, Yamaha, and Chiotsu begin their training at the Kami lookout. And Goku begins his train with king Kai to learn the Kaioken and spirit bomb.

Both twins had progressed nicely and had significantly grown in power, that made piccolo fear that if these two twins get the training up, they would soon overpower him

Meanwhile, bra had finally convinced her mother to take her on a hunt for the Dragon balls to revive Goku. They would have arrived earlier but garage dropped a dragon ball down and it fell in the ocean asked which they had to get master Roshi and turtle to go get it.

The day for the Saiyans finally arrived. They landed in West city and began to terrorize the people in soon headed for the wasteland where they detected unusual power levels for Earthlings.

As they landed in the wasteland the Z-fighters got in their fighting positions. "Look Vegeta, a Pokémon and a Yoshi." The y'all bald Saiyan said to his shorter parter. "Shut up Nappa." The flame haired Saiyan Vegeta said to Nappa.

As soon as Vegeta's face was shown on the T.V. Bulma fainted thinking about her rape five years earlier. "Why did mama faint?" Bra said to Master Roshi. "Because that's your fath-mhf!" Was all Master Roshi could say before Chi-Chi, hearing about Bulma's "experience" covered Master Roshi's mouth.

"Daddy" Bra said before taking off towards the aircraft Chi Chi arrived in and to a normal 5 year old, it would be complicated.

But Bra's mother was the smartest woman in the world and with little trouble flew it to the site of the battle.

As Bra flew towards the fight, Napa released the Sabiamen and killed Yamcha. Instead of Gohan cowering in fear, him and Gosa defeated their Sabiamen with no issue.

Nappa charged forward flaring his ki as he attacked his challengers. The twins fought hard but were eventually knocked out unconscious from the supreme force of Nappa. Just as he was about to finish them off, piccolo jump in for the twins sacrificing himself for them.

Krillin began to charge up his new attack which he called, the Destructo disk.

"Look Vegeta, it's a frisbee!" Nappa said excitedly.

"No Nappa! It's trick!" Vegeta said to Nappa

"I knew it! A certain Afro haired man named Mark said as he was watching the broadcast with his daughter Videl.

"But Vegata, tricks are for kids." Nappa said

" You know what Nappa , Catch it catch it with your teeth" Vegeta said to his partner

"Yayyy" Nappa said as the "frisbee came towards him. Nappa then saw it was coming for his face and moved his head but not before getting cut by the disk.

"Nooo! My precious modeling career!" Nappa said sadly

He then struck Krillin and before you kill him, his partner said,

"Nappa, there is a large power level coming towards this way and fast"

"Go-k-u." Keillor said weakly as his childhood friend landed and looked around at the massacre around him.

"So nice of you to join us," Vegeta said

"Kakarott"


	5. The Battle of the Stongest

Goku looked around at the scene before him before looking at his adversaries.

"So, you must be the Saiyans" Goku said

"My friends. HAAAAAAA!" Goku set as a powered up not to is max but to at least 30% of his power (idk power levels sorry!)

"Vegeta, What does the Scouter say about his power level?"

" it's, 1009, kick his ass!"

"Yayy! Ow umph uhh" Nappa said in pain

" wait, wait, I had to scouter upside down it's over 9000 aargh" Vegata said as his partner reached his hand up for Vegeta to help him.

" I have no use for weak trash like you" Vegeta said as he threw his partner in the air and killed him.

" I can't believe you do that was on partner!" Krillin said as Goku recovered from the shock, walked to him and gave him a bag of SENZU beans

"Please give them to my sons" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.

" well ready to fight now are we?" Vegeta said to Goku

"Let's do this" Goku said as he and Vegeta got into their stances

Divide the game like it did in original series Goku powered up fought Vegeta.

As soon as the twins were up they ran up to help their father but their uncle stoped them.

"No I won't let you guys get hurt" Krillin said to the boys completely unaware that Gosa snuck under his arm and Gohan being himself stayed back as his father pushed his Kaioken to x3

Gosa then saw his crush, bra land and try to walk out towards the fight. He rushed to stop her but, Vegeta saw her and knew by pure instinct that it was his daughter.

" Humf looks like the woman got pregnant after all. No matter how power level is extremely low I don't want her" Vegeta said coldly to his daughter as she began to cry and by her extreme rage, powered up and hit him' not enough to hurt him but enough to realize she was strong and gave Goku the chance to get a powerful hit in.

" damn you you stupid fool you will pay for that!" Vegeta said as he took towards the skies and powered up for his famous Galik Gun

Goku realizing what he was doing began charging the Kamehameha

As they released their attacks, Vegeta's was a hair stronger than Goku's, causing Goku to make the biggest risk of his life, besides talking back to Chi-Chi and pushed his Kaioken to x4 and hit Vegeta

He didn't die but I strx was weaked

" I guess I have no choice" Vegeta said as he launched a fake moon into the air and transformed into the Oozaru.

This fight went much like the series, Vegeta crushing Goku, and Gosa turning into a Great Ape and crushing Vegeta.

As Vegeta crawled away close to death to his pod, Krillin took a Yajirobi's sword and almost killed him(Sorry I forgot him) when Goku said,

" Wait, let him live, he has a daughter to repair a relationship with and maybe, just maybe he will change" Goku said weakly as he hung onto his life.

Vegeta took off, everyone went to the hospital where they learned about Planet Namek and it's Dragon Balls

The plan to take Bulma, Krillin, Gohan, Gosa and Goku on a separate ship seeing as he had the worst injuries. But Bra pulled a Pan and snuck onto the ship as they took off to Namek, hoping to see her dad again, no matter how much he hated her


	6. The Unexpected Stow Away

Thank you to all who have read my story! its really hard writing a fanfic in the middle of testing season but if you guys could give me suggestions or maybe have a proof reader that would make my life easier and yall would get more chapters faster!

Last time on Dragon Ball Z: The Unexpected Turn...

Goku had battled the sayian price, Vegeta. Who after being beaten, fought Goku in his Great Ape form as to which Gosa transformed into one as well and crushed Vegeta in the middle of reverting back to his more controlled, caring self. After learning about Namek from the Devil, wait how the hell did you get in here? What the fuuuuuuuu!... Alright maggots its time for Popo to tell this story BITCH! He didn't know the pecking order. All the maggots went to Namek with Kami's ship and with a little surprise.

Gosa was scavenging the ship for food thinking about Bra and how much he wanted to talk to her. After all, it was the thought of her that got him through Piccolo's training. Out of sheer coincidence, he saw a blue hair sticking out of the door way into the pantry. Thinking it was Bulma, Gosa snuck around and when he opened the pantry he saw it was the very girl he was thinking about,

Bra

"Bra? What are you doing here?" Gosa asked worryingly but none the less excited.

"I snuck onto the ship hoping to find my daddy." Bra said with enthusiasm.

"But I thought he despised you? Gosa said "too bad! I'm his daughter! His princess! He needs to spend time with me like take me shopping! And watch T.V. together!"Bra said too loudly.

" What are you going to watch? The space girl about to get her ass beat by her mama?" Bulma said to her daughter very angrily

"Sorry mama. I just wanted to see daddy." Bra said to her mother giving her a puppy-dog look that would make even blind mothers cave-in

"Alright. But you stay with someone!" Bulma said to her daughter.

"Namek ho!" Krillin said with excitement as Namek came into view.

I'm not going to be using any filler material unless it involves characters who I deem "worthy"


	7. Namek Arrival

As Gosa excitedly looked out the window of the ship, he could see the lush landscape of Namek and its beautiful trees. Bra was on the other side looking at the same landscape.

"I would love for me and Gosa to come here when we're mar-, _where did that come from?_ " Bra said, questioning her thoughts.

Gohan was helping Bulma and Krillin get all their supplies

"I wonder if everyone here is as grumpy as Piccolo" Krillin said to Bulma

"Oh, come on Krillin he's not so bad." Bulma said reassuringly

"Need I remind you, that he kidnapped your God son, tried to kill your best friend and actually succeeded like last year." Krillin said to Bulma whose left eye was twitching.

CLAAAANG

Was what was heard after Bulma pulled a frying pan from somewhere (Bulma is wearing the same clothes she wore in the original timeline as is everyone else, Gosa is wearing a gi that is similar to his father's minus the weights with a hair style similar future Gohan)

"He also sacrificed himself for Earth and trained Goku's son, who he hated dearly" Bulma said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Stupid psychotic bitch has to be right about everything" Krillin said under his breath

But Bulma heard the part about "Psychotic bitch" as to witch she threw Krillin out of the window where Bra was.

"Hey auntie, where's Gosa and Bra? Gohan said obviously worried about his brother and new-found friend.

"I don't know Gohan" Bulma said, "Krillin can you feel their power levels?"

"Yeah, Bulma find a place to set up shelter, Gohan we need to get to them quickly." Krillin said urgently

DBZ: TUT

"Well well, looks like we got some more slaves for Lord Frieza." One of Frieza's soldiers said.

"why do you worship a refrigerator?" Bra asked looking at the strange cat-fish looking man who wore armor like her father.

"excuse me?" Qui said

"well you said Lord Freezer and a freezer is on a fridge so I'm going to ask again, why you worship a refrigerator?" Bra said becoming irritated

"that's it you little brat I'll blast you straight to hell!" Qui said charging a Ki blast in his hand

"Hey Qui" Vegeta sad behind Qui with his own Ki ball formed in his hand where he blasted Qui straight to where he said he was going to blast Bra." Bye Qui"

"Daddy" Bra said to her dad whom she hugged the leg of.

"Get off me!" Vegeta said trying to pry her off his leg. "When did I have a blue haired brat?" Vegeta said and then immediately thought about that night 5 years ago,

" _Ge-tt off of me" Bulma screamed as the flame haired man put himself on top of her._

" _I told you woman, you will give birth to royalty" Vegeta said smirking_

" _I-I-I told you I have a boyfriend already" Bulma said tears now streaming down her face_

" _well I guess I beat him to the finish line" Vegeta said and continued to rape the beautiful woman as she sobbed._

"I neve wanted you brat, you were an accident, just like Kakarott" Vegeta said causing young Gosa to snap

"He insults my dad, after he beat him" Gosa thought as if completely on instinct (not there yet folks) flew towards Vegeta and hit him with every ounce of power he had knocking Vegeta a good ways away and immediately fled towards the ship as fast as they could.

DBZ: TUT

"Hurry Gohan. I can sense Vegeta with them!" Krillin said panicking.

"Wait Krillin, what's that?" Gohan said looking at a dot moving towards them

"It's your brother! And Bra!" Krillin said excited

"Hey Krill!" Gosa said "sorry we wandered off, Bra snuck away to find Vegeta and I followed her" Motioning to the crying Bra.

"What happened? Krillin said

"Vegeta told her she was an accident and insulted my father and I hit him and ran" Gosa said

"Well Bulma is worried sick about you two, let's go to her" Krillin said

As the fighters and Bra turned and left a certain space tyrant was landing on Namek

"Zarbon, go to the nearest village and demand the whereabouts of the nearest dragon ball and if they refuse slaughter them each one by one until they speak, preferably, children first" Freiza said to his green, tall, homosexual (don't judge) right hand

"Dodoria I want you to accompany Zarbon and myself as we go to this village" Freiza said to Dodoria, a pink, chunky alien with spikes on top of his head being Frieza's left hand(two right hands don't make sense)

"Lord Freiza, your going with us?" Zarbon asked

"Well of course. What kind of emperor would I be if I didn't do some of the work myself." Freiza said.

"Lord Freiza." Appule, one of Frieza's grunts said

"Yes, Appule" The emperor said to his grunt

"We have located Qui sir"

"Well, where is he?"

"Umm dead my lord."

"Who killed him?" Freiza said with anger in his voice

"Vegeta my lo—ahhh!" Appule said as Freiza shot him with a death beam rather angry.

"Never mind, Dodoria, I want you to take care of Vegeta for me" Freiza said as his power level slowly rose in anger

"Yes, my lord" Dodoria said bowing to Freiza

"Come Zarbon, we have dragon balls to find" Freiza said as he went in his hover chair off to find the dragon balls "Oh, and get the grunts too"

"Yes, my lord" Zarbon said as he waked towards the barracks on their donut shaped ship

DBZ:TUT

"Well, I'm glad your both okay" Bulma said forgiving the two children "here is the dragon radar, go find the dragon balls!"

"Okay Bulma! Come on guys lets go and Bra, you stay with your mom" Krillin said and as soon as he took 2 steps out of the cave, felt hundreds of strong power levels and pressed himself against the wall just inside the cave opening

As hundreds of Frieza's soldiers zoomed past with Freiza himself and Zarbon at the front Krillin may have let something slip as he felt all their power levels.

"Krillin, do you feel that?" Gosa asked

"Yes Gosa, I do" Krillin said with his hand covering the wet stain on his Gi

"all of them were as strong as Vegeta"

"Yes Gosa, I noticed" 

One of them was like 20 Vegeta's and the one in the front was like a hundred"

"YES GOSA, I NOTICED!" Krillin said angrily

"Geez, that pee must have really tightened your thong" Gosa said

"how do you know that word?" Bulma asked

"Well, I asked Krillin where you were one time and he told me you were putting on your thong and when I asked him what it was he said to imagine cutting the back of my underwear into a string and wearing it" Gosa said as Krillin heart stopped "And I thought that would hurt so he must have one on because he is so grumpy"

"what else did Krillin tell you?"  
"He told me you kept making funny noises because you were sticking a rubber wee-wee up your pee-pee hole"

"KRILLIN!" Bulma said as Krillin grabbed both twins and took off.

The rest will go much like the rest of the series. Vegeta kills Dodoria and flees, gets his ass kicked by Zarbon, where he soon heals, gets a zenkai boost and beats Zarbon, Krillin, Gohan, and Gosa rescue Dende, Vegeta meets up with them and Freiza resorts to his trump cards , the one where he walks out without lifting a finger

"Look Krillin, there are five space pods in the air with enormous power levels!" Gohan said watching them land Vegeta saw this too and immediately began to panic "He-he-me couldn't have called them" Vegeta said fearfully

As the pods opened, 5 aliens steppes out, a short fat green one with 4 eyes, a red skinned white haired on, a tall blue with a yellow stripe on his head, a taller muscular alien with a red Mohawk, and finally a purple alien with what looked to me veins popping out of his bald head where two spikes stuck out from each side

"Recome!" the one with the mohawk said

"Burter!" the blue one said

"Jeice!" the red one said with an Australian accent said

"Guldo!" the green one said

"Ginyu!" the taller purple one said

They said this while doing a series of "complex poses"

"Together we are the, GINYU FORCE!" The aliens said as Freiza started to blush

As Vegeta, Gohan, Gosa, and Krillin gather their dragon balls and leave them with Bulma, the Ginyu force begins to travel towards them

Will the saiyans and Krillin defeat the mighty Ginyu force? Or will they end up like Yamcha? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z: The Unexpected Turn!


End file.
